The present invention relates to a strength and power exercise machine that provides a system in which jumping and throwing exercises can be carried out safely with very low impact forces.
In the prior art, various types of weight training machines have been advanced, but generally they involve maintaining the weight under the control of the person exercising when both raising and lowering the weights. Jumping and throwing exercises where substantial weight is thrown rapidly involved high impact forces and weight limitations.